guns and roses
by freakxonxaxleash
Summary: this new story is about Our dear unlucky kagome moving from Japan, to america( yes I know VERY original) and meeting the psychotic, deadly, gang members of “spazers”- they race motorcycles, fight their rival gang the “P.R.E.P.S”, shoot guns, run f


"Guns and roses "

Hullo, kitty here im writing yet ANOTHER story....i kinda didn't like how "threw thick and thin"(look at my other sn "spazer") went so im still deciding on if I should kill the story or write more....--;;; my friends are so gonna kill me....xX this new story is about Our dear unlucky kagome moving from Japan, to america( yes I know VERY original) and meeting the psychotic, deadly, gang members of "spazers"- they race motorcycles, fight their rival gang the "P.R.E.P.S", shoot guns, run from police, throw knives, and flirt with poor unsuspecting teenagers. And now kagome is unfortunately apart of their strange group...will she live?(a/n yes im in da zone right now so throws a dagger at u DON'T GET ME MAD!..........o.0)  
  
Characters; Kitty;age-17 –1/2 human-1/2 dog Relatives; inu yasha- twin brother/ rin-sister/ miroku- cousin  
  
Gwen;age-17- elf Relatives; Saffire-cousin  
  
Saffire; age-17-full cat demon Relatives; Gwen-cousin  
  
Inu yasha-age- 17- ½ dog-1/2 human Relatives; kitty- twin sister/rin-sister/ miroku-cousin  
  
Kagome;age-16-human/miko Relatives; souta-brother/ sango- cousin  
  
Rin;age-13- ½ dog-1/2 human Relatives; kitty-sister/inu yasha-brother/ miroku- cousin  
  
Sango;age-17-human Relatives- kagome-cousin/ souta-cousin  
  
Grimmy;age-17-1/2 human-1/2 panther Relatives; ????  
  
Souta;age-14-human Relatives; kagome- sister/ sango-cousin  
  
Mirkou;age-18-human Relatives; kitty-cousin/inu yasha-cousin/ rin-cousin  
  
Disclaimer; Blood is red My heart is Blue I don't own inu yasha And nether do you  
"Guns and roses" "Kagome? Hurry up! We're going to be late!" souta ordered Kagome, practically shouting through the door to Kagome's bathroom.  
  
No response.  
  
Souta just leaned back on the door and waited for Kagome to come up with a suitable hairstyle to wear for their flight to Japan. He played around with his fingers, lacing them and pulling them apart in different fashions. Leering down at his fastly-thrown-on clothes, he sighed. "Kagome has some time issues."  
  
Souta had on a pair of baggy black pants and a black misfits shirt, his hair was in the usual fashion, spiked.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Kagome Higurashi was fussing with her hair care products, dropping various items on the shiny white floor. "I hate mornings!" Kagome stared into the mirror, deciding that she'll just go with the usual. She groaned and picked all the products off the floor, shoving them back in the yellow duffle bag.  
  
Souta grunted when the bathroom door opened, reveling his sister. "ready?" kagome nodded, her clear blue eyes lifting up to his own, green ones. Although souta was two years younger, he was still taller than the 5 foot 3 inches kagome. He raised an eyebrow at her when she grinned.  
  
"Here we come america!!"  
  
Tokyo, Japan-1:00 am night-club AUEL  
  
A young girl flashed the fake ID, at the huge bouncer. Her smirk, widened when he nodded in her direction. Rock Music blasted from the club, as the girl waded in, her black hair, and fuzzy black dog-ears standing out in the dark room.

Another girl over near the bar waved, her dark brown hair swinging as she laughed at the young man to her right.  
"Hey kitty! Over here!" kitty grinned at her two friends, miroku, and sango. Miroku, kitty's cousin had on a black happytreefriends.com shirt on and a pair of black baggy pants, his short black hair was pulled into a rattail at the nap of his neck. Sango had on a green glittering halter-top and a glittering dark green knee skirt, Her eyes were illuminated with green eye shadow that perfectly matched the outfit.  
  
Kitty nodded in approval, standing still as her comrades checked her choice of clothing out.  
She had a black nine inch nails wife-beater shirt, a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of black and red converse.(a/n yes im in this...im makin myself look good...as in not like me ....by de way I don't own ANY of this sept for the converse which coast me 40 dollars thank you very much....)  
Sango grinned, at one of her best friends... "hey remember, my cousin is moving over here!" kitty smirked at her. "look she's kinda a good girl, Never been drinking before, never been in a fight, never lied..." she snorted... the kid wouldn't last a day in L.A if she stayed like that. "shes coming here for school..." Kitty laughed, "you mean shes coming, to our fucked up school?" Sango grinned, her brown eyes flashing at the inside joke..."yup...."

i donno if its a cliff or not lmao surry


End file.
